Medication
by Bulma B
Summary: ok, this is a song-fic to Medication by garbage. It goes through Melissa/Eve's battle, and then Eve/Aya and gives Eve's final thoughts.....


Medication

A song-fic of the battle between Melissa and Eve

The song medication by garbage

I don't need an education  
And I learn all I need from you  
They've got me on some medication  
My point of balance was askew  
It keeps my temperature from rising  
My blood is pumping through my veins...

"I finally got that part! I can't believe I'll be playing lead in the opera tomorrow night!" Melissa said to her reflection in the mirror. "I wonder why I'm so pale though." She wondered aloud. Melissa brushed her long brown hair and walked into her bedroom for a good night's rest. As she lay down, she thought about her medication and illness. "Is it even working? I keep getting weaker. If I pass out again tomorrow at rehearsal, they might give my part to someone else. Ah I'm getting hot again!" Melissa's body started to heat up. "Why is this happening again!?" She yelled as she dashed to the bathroom and pulled out a small white bottle filled with black and red pills. Melissa tossed two down her throat and fell to the floor. She threw one arm over the sink as she fell in an attempt to keep her upright. In a few moments, the heat surpassed and she got her strength back.

Somebody let me out of here

I'm tearing at myself

Nobody gives a damn about me

Or anybody else..

"Why can't I get free from here!" Eve screamed. " Another failed attempt." She swirled around in a mess of colors. Red, blue, and yellow. She moved, she didn't know how, it was like swimming. "What is going on!?" She screamed out. Eve made her way up, towards a light. It was electricity, from her hosts Mitochondria. It interested her, so she went to check it out.

I wear myself out in the morning  
You're asleep when I get home  
Please don't call me self defending  
You know it cuts me to the bone

Melissa's alarm clock went off at 6:00am. She rolled over lazily and shut it off. Yawning, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. As she was brushing her teeth she thought 'I should awaken soon'. Melissa's eyes widened and she spit out the toothpaste all over her mirror. "Where the hell did that come from!?" She said. 'I must be loosing It.' she dressed herself in a ruby red tank top and a pair of black jeans. She put on a pair of sneakers and got into her green Talon and took off for rehearsal. She arrived right on time. 'Wow, it's only 7:15, why am I so tired?' Melissa thought. She walked through the hall, across the red carpet and went backstage to meet her fellow actors and actresses. They talked a bit and got down to business. They rehearsed for 4 hours straight and after some talk and a couple snacks Melissa went home.

She walked through the doors to her apartment and took the elevator up. Her body began to get hot again. She hurried through the door but she didn't make it to the bathroom in time to take her medication. As Melissa reached the door she collapsed in the doorway.

'She is finally weakening.' Eve thought. 'Her Mitochondria is growing stronger, and she is getting weaker.' Eve laughed at her last thought. She started to take over more of Melissa's nuclei. After the majority of it was controlled, Eve gave Melissa the needed strength to get up. Eve needed to be at that opera.

Melissa woke up with a splitting headache. "Ugh, what time is it?" Melissa looked up at the clock. It was 7:27pm. She had to be at Carnegie hall at 8. She quickly dressed in her costume with a sense of newfound energy. "That damn medication must finally be having a better effect." Melissa raced down the halls to her car and took off for the opera.

Though it's really not surprising  
I hold a force I can't contain 

She was nervous. "Wow, I can't believe it. I'm on in a few seconds!" At her cue, Melissa walked flawlessly on stage. After a few lines, she started to sing. Her body got hot again, but she couldn't stop singing! Her head began to swim and her vision blurred. She saw as Michel is engulfed by flames, and then she saw something else. She saw a creature with her face, but it was so pale. It's hair were spikes, four of them. Its arms were abnormally long and it had no legs. Then she didn't see anything. And the feeling and heat, pain and soreness left her body...'It's over Melissa, you may go now.' Then Melissa let the overwhelming sense of sleep overcome her. Then she was gone.

Somebody get me out of here  
I'm tearing at myself  
Nobody gives a damn about me  
or anybody else

It was 7:27pm. And Eve needed that girl at that concert. 'These humans are so fragile, it's a wonder they got as far as they did.' Eve thought. She felt a moving sensation and knew that this; Melissa must be on her way. Eve waited patiently for her chance and watched as Melissa's Mitochondria conversed with one another. 'I must be the ringleader then.' Eve giggled at her joke.

A few moments later eve was aware of very tense and nervous feelings that her host was experiencing. That's when Eve saw it all. She saw through Melissa's eyes at this grand place. 'An opera.' Eve thought. As she scanned across the audience her eyes met that of another. Bit by bit she could feel more and more in depth the feelings that Melissa was starting to lose. 'Poor girl, she's still trying to hold on.' Then as the audience burst into flames, as well as the actors and actresses back stage and on stage, Eve said "it's over Melissa, you may go now."

That's where Melissa gave in and eve was in full control.

And still you call me co-dependent  
Somehow you laid the blame on me  
Still you call me co-dependent  
Somehow you laid the blame on me

After a couple brief battles with Aya, Eve sat on the top floor of the museum, Pregnant with the Ultimate Being. "That girl is so much stronger than I had thought." Eve said aloud, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. "I still don't understand why they chose the humans instead of us." She said now to the child inside her. Eve smiled as it stirred. "Soon little one." She said to it. "Until now, they had always thought that we needed each other to live, but they were wrong. They need us, and now they will perish, because we no longer want them around." Eve started laughing until she sensed the presence of Aya within the vicinity of the museum.

As Aya got closer, Eve got a plan. She summoned some of the audience from Central Park and decided to bring the "king" back to life. Eve watched through the eyes of her monster as Aya fought against it.

Somebody get me out of here  
I'm tearing at myself  
I've got to make a point these days  
to extricate myself

It didn't take Aya long to reach Eve after she destroyed the T-rex. Eve was waiting there for her. When Aya arrived they engaged in a brief conversation where Eve confused the hell out of the poor blonde girl, and then had what was left of the people from central park carry her to the statue of liberty to give birth.

"It's their...ow...fault you know. They seriously don't understand what...Ugh! Their and our purpose is. It's their fate! Ahh!!!" Eve screamed.

Somebody get me out of here  
I'm tearing at myself  
Nobody gives a damn about me  
or anybody else

Fighter planes and army jets came rocketing through the city ready to lock on and destroy Eve and her unborn offspring. Aya was talked into getting into a helicopter and trying to shoot down the monster. That was exactly what she did. After the creature exploded Eve emerged from the slime, and Aya went down to meet her, Face to Face for the final battle.

Eve, in her third form, put up a fight for the rookie cop, but she wasn't good enough just yet. Eve then transformed into her final form to try and put an end to Aya so the Mitochondria could finally be freed. Much to the dismay of Eve, Aya put her to rest. Once she delivered the final blow, Eve tried to float away but to no avail. "How, why, why must I die?" She said. "Because you're a monster." Aya said to her. There was a sense of sadness and triumph in Aya's eyes as she watched Eve die.

  
And still you call me co-dependent  
Somehow you laid the blame on me  
And still you call me co-dependent  
Somehow you laid the blame on me  
Somehow you laid the blame on me  
Somehow you laid the blame on me

'How could I lose? I tried to survive and let MY OWN kind prosper. Why does that make me a monster? It's not that I murdered them all, they are still with me, or now with my child. They just chose not to come, not to be on the right side.' Eve thought her final thoughts as her vision began to blur and her limbs went numb. Eve then said her last sentence "why is it my fault?" And then breathed her last breath.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

So what do you think? I thought it was pretty good.


End file.
